Dreams Changed
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Why Bosco didn't end up playing college football.


Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Why Bosco didn't end up playing college football.   
  
Author Note: In the episode "Hell is What You Make of It" Bosco comments that he played on his high school football team, but why didn't he go further like College or hell even Pro. So here is my short story, sorry I know some what about football but not much so don't' flame me for mistakes. BTW BEWARE NOTRE DAME FANS (evil laughter)   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything believe me, if you sue you will get a very ill-tempered computer named Stumpy, and HE BITES!  
  
Thank you's: Bee, Sarabeth, and Debbie....Bee/Sarabeth you two are like my beta readers and I thank you from the bottom of my heart on the tips and help you give me. Debbie, every time I see an e-mail from you about my story I freak out because it means so much to me so THANK YOU AND ROCK ON GUYS!   
  
Enough of my rambling read on and enjoy  
  
Dreams Changed  
  
If I told you that I wanted to play pro football would you laugh at me? I don't know about you but if I were you, I probably would.   
  
Okay, so I'm not so big; that's why I didn't play basketball didn't need to be around big tall guys that made me feel shorter then I already was; so football where it was okay to pound into the other team and not get penalized....well if you intentionally hurt them but that's not what I'm here to talk about.   
  
I played offense, no defense for me, like I said before, I wouldn't of mind tackling and knocking the shit out of the team and somebody's else's kid.   
  
High School, brutal atmosphere; if you were not careful you were brought down and killed without any pity. But even so one of the best atmospheres, it was the greatest year of my life, until the day that changed the direction of my life and what I wanted to do with it.   
  
  
"Moooooorice.....you ready for the big game?"   
  
Turning around Maurice Boscorelli looked around to see a buddy of his, Tony one of the many teammates of the football team. 6'4, 250 pound inside defense linebacker man Tony was a big guy especially compared to little Boscorelli. The entire team felt sorry for the other team, when Tony was having one of his bad days they just hoped whoever he hit had brought a lot of ice. Just by watching Tony smack into the guys it made them wince. They were just thankful had him on their team.   
  
"Oh hell yea Papa Bear, I am, are you?"   
  
Tony was the Papa Bear, he took care of you and he looked out for you, when he was in a great mood he truly was a generous and good guy.   
  
"You better believe it I'm ready to whoop some Hawk-tail ass!"   
  
"Fuck yeah that's what I'm talking about."   
  
The entire football game was ready for this challenge, they were 10-0 and this game would be the one that decided who would go onto state. Who would be going away with the glory of being the best out of the entire state and who would be walking away with a Conference Title. Being seniors they wanted this more then anything, they had a great team, good running team, great defense, wonderful coach. All in all, this was the formula for a perfect season and state.   
  
"See you, Stallion."   
  
Smirking both walked away. The nickname was Bosco's, and to a lot of the class Maurice Boscorelli was the type of guy you wished you could either be or be with. Because of his heritage of Italian they would call him stallion. (Of course Italians loved this especially the male gender.)   
  
When Bosco was walking down the hallway the bell rung and if you were a student not in their seat it was laughing at you.   
  
"Shit!"  
  
Late again, Bosco didn't take off though; he just strutted into class, there was no way he was going to be caught dead running, he was a senior and when you're the top of the school you don't run.   
  
Slipping into his desk Bosco looked around cautiously it looked like the great Italian luck was with him today because the teacher wasn't there and that meant he got away with being tardy yet again. Sitting in the back with all the trouble makers and football players he felt right at home. As the teacher walked in a paper airplane sliced through the air.   
  
"Late again, Maurice?"   
  
Shocked! That is what Bosco felt, how in the hell did this teacher know he was late, he was sitting in the damn chair.   
  
"Boscorelli with your mouth hanging open like an O you are just bound and determined to catch the flies."   
  
He closed his mouth and thought out his words carefully before he decided to duel with the teacher.   
  
"Mrs. Walters, as you can see, I'm in the seat and you were out of the classroom after the bell rung as I might add, now how can I be late when I've been sitting here this entire time?"   
  
Looking up from the books that she had planned for the day she smiled yet it was the smile Bosco knew a little to well, he prepared himself.   
  
"Maurice you're a very smart young man, and I see big things happening for you, yet you fail to see I wasn't born yesterday. I saw you walking into my classroom when the bell had rung not more then 2 minutes ago. Now if I was turning the corner just at that time I saw you stepping into my classroom then how can you be sitting in your seat? Unless now you have a twin, do you Maurice?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Because I don't appreciate you trying to lie your way out of things and lecture me on when I should or shouldn't come into this classroom that I might add myself in which you can't be here half of the week."   
  
Bosco tried not to wince when she mentioned the times he didn't appear at school. It wasn't his fault his family was messed up and because he didn't want to come to school trying to explain why he had bruises, that he got them from his father's drunken rage. That happened on very rare occasions when his father would hit him in the face, mostly his father made sure it was somewhere clothing could hide it. But when Bosco did get hit in the eye he made sure he didn't show up for a good amount of time, after a while using the old falling down the stairs or walking into the door it starts to rise people's suspicion. His mind began to wonder off of that until the most dreaded words in the history of school years for kids, what most kids hate and still hate.   
  
"Detention."   
  
  
Some of the football players reached over and slapped Maurice on the shoulder, almost congratulating that he was walking along the line of getting himself in trouble. When you are on the football team you don't usually want to get a detention that means cut back on practice and so close to the state game you just didn't want to do that.   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Walters, I'll call it a date."   
  
Flashing his famous smirk he then put his feet into the basket of the chair in front of him and then leaned back putting his hands behind his head.   
  
A couple laughs could be heard from various parts of the room at Bosco's comment. Even though for the most part Mrs. Walters didn't allow that kind of comment from anyone but because already time had been wasted and she wanted to get going she ignored Bosco and began the lecture of the day.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco swore to himself if he didn't get out of this detention he was about to spazz right out on the floor or something if he didn't get out of there. The teacher was sitting there tapping her pencil and looking at some papers correcting away as Bosco sat in tortureland.   
  
Letting out a slow breath he looked around the room and then he came up with a plan. Getting up he walked up to the teacher's desk and looking down at his feet he mumbled her name.   
  
"Mrs. Walters, can I go?"   
  
Looking up from her papers she studied Maurice making him feel all of a sudden very small.   
  
"and why should I let you Maurice, you have given me nothing but tongue, disrespectful you tell me why I should?"   
  
"Uh, well because, uhhhhh I'm your favorite student?" he let this roll of his tongue, not even thinking out his words. Kicking himself mentally he looked at her reaction.   
  
"Maurice....tell me what do you plan on doing after High School, where do you see yourself?"   
  
'Anything but not my Dad,' was Bosco's thoughts but he wasn't going to say anything like that.   
  
"Well I really have no idea, maybe play some College football."   
  
"Face it Maurice you hate school."   
  
Smiling Bosco shuffled his feet.   
  
"Yeah I do."   
  
Looking him up and down Mrs. Walters blurted out   
  
"Ever thought about being a cop?" She mentally kicked herself. Usually she never let on what she thought the kids would become, every year she would try and predict who and what they would do when they graduated, most of the time she was right but she never told them though.   
  
"Where does this come from?"   
  
Bosco was a bit shocked, of course he thought about it, but he wasn't sure. He loved it but again he wasn't sure.  
  
"Well it comes from watching you Maurice, you just have that personality to be a great cop, taking charge, not letting people walk all over you, always making it your business when somebody is going at one another."   
  
Mrs. Walters had personally seen Bosco jump into a fight and make them walk away, then again she also seen Bosco start the fight throwing the first punch. He was most definitely out of the school fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants and if you leap off the building and nothing is under you, oh well.   
  
"You can go now Maurice." She nodded her head towards the door.  
  
He almost got static and he began to leave when he turned around and looked back.   
  
"Mrs. Walters."   
  
She had continued to work on her papers and she looked up and over at Bosco who was standing in the doorway.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Sorry, about earlier today."   
  
Bosco was gone and out the door and she then smiled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Next Day-Pep Assembly)   
  
The sound of the drums were beating hard the crowds of teenagers scrambled to the seats in the gymnasium some wearing color spirit with the colors printed out all over their bodies and, if possible, hair. Some just wearing regular clothes but letting the bass of the marching band move their body.   
  
"HELLLLLO SCHOOL! YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL?"   
  
Screams and foghorns, whistles went off. Everybody was ready and as the marching band began to play the fight song everybody stood up automatically, everybody began to get rowdy; screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs. Kids who normally never talked to each other joined in and showed their school spirit and some just sat there letting the others get overwhelmed with excitement. Cheerleaders moving with the beat to the drum one girl doing a back flip down the court of the gym and landing with a thud hands up in the air with a smile on her face throwing her foot up into the air she screamed along.   
  
"BRING ON THE TEAM!"   
  
The football team came running out of the back room the entire crowd got even more rambunctious if that was possible screaming, some even jumping up and down and shouting. High pitch screams could be heard through the entire gym, girls shouting and making cat noises at the guys and of course the guys went along with it.   
  
Announcing the guys and their positions it moved quickly yet through all the noise and enthusiasm Bosco couldn't help think what he wanted to do. This was it, he was a senior no turning back, State. Of course he had the rest of the year but what was he going to do.   
  
"BOSCORELLI-WIDE RECEIVER!"   
  
Bosco came out of his thoughts and smiled. Even though he was mostly big mouth and talk down anybody he felt like needed he hated being in front of this many as so many looked down at him from the bleachers he waved. Girls screamed and whistled.   
  
Going down the list he was one of the last so after that the marching band who had stayed quiet and were sitting down got back up and began to play the fight song once more.   
  
"BRING US HOME TO VICTORY GUYS!"   
  
Running out of the gym people filed out while the marching band continued to pump people up.   
  
(Locker-Room)   
  
"Did you hear?"   
  
Bosco turned around as Tony's voice boomed over their heads.   
  
"Hear what Papa Bear?"   
  
"Scouts are gonna be there."   
  
"Okay make us more nerves you dickhead."   
  
"Hey can't help it, I mean this could be my shot of getting into my college."   
  
Brad who was sitting on the bench looked up at Tony.   
  
"Which one is that?"   
  
All the guys groaned how could you not know what team Tony wanted to be on more then anything.   
  
"Wolverines, I mean come on why not, best fight song, biggest college stadium that I might add in this country, and, those helmets come on those are the best helmets you can come up with, intimidating, shit, I know I would be scared if I saw that winged brow coming at me with full speed." Tony was off in his own world but the guys liked to hear him talk about his team, besides Michigan wasn't a bad college team in fact it was ranked high so why not listen to him.   
  
"Oh." Was Brad's reply, which caused Tony to look at him.   
  
"Oh, boy what team do you hope scouts you?"   
  
"I don't know I was hoping maybe like Notre Dame, you know."   
  
Tony laughed, like a true blue wolverine fan he had to go and make fun of poor Brad and the others listened intently.   
  
"Sure pick a pussy school and a team at that, okay though when you are on that "Fighting Irish" team, I'll be on the Wolverines waiting to pummel your stupid leprechaun ass!"   
  
Brad didn't say much, just disappeared as the other guys joined in and were now laughing and talking about state and what other scouts would be there and hoping their favorite team would show up to scout them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(State Game)  
  
It was a blur. Pre-game the announcer yelling for each time as they took the field. The adrenaline was pumping and coursing it's way through every kid on that track and everybody rooting for their team hoping that they would come away with the victory.   
  
Anybody who was anybody was there, parents screaming the numbers of their players, siblings yelling for their brother and cheerleaders yelling for their team.   
  
"Call it in the air."   
  
The Mustangs got the ball and they decided they would have it after half time so the defense got ready to play some ball as the Hawks tried to put some points up onto the scoreboard.   
  
Both teams were butting heads no one could get good ground before the other team would have to punt it back, that meant both teams were doing extremely well and holding their own.   
  
Tieing, both teams went into the locker room as the marching bands performed at half time. It would go by quickly not giving the players much rest before they were back out there breaking skulls.   
  
When half time began and 9:39mintues 3rd Quarter Mustangs called for a time-out, they were 30yards from the goal line and all they needed was a good play and they would lead the scoreboard.   
  
"You guys we have to come up with something, I have a plan. Bosco you're my main man, we're going to confuse them, I don't know what you have to do but you stand there, avoid make the players think you are confused and not going to go for the ball. We'll do a couple fakes, make them believe Brad has the ball, and then make it look like I'm going to be throwing it to David. But while everybody is running after him, Bosco, you run your ass right up the middle, we have this guys, on 3..." the group put their hands together and on three shouted "MUSTANGS KICK ASS!"   
  
The crowd could feel it they were going to get a touchdown, and as they began to toot the foghorns and screaming anything they could possibly do the players zoned them out going to their respected areas and hiked the ball.   
  
The quarterback put his arms around the ball protectively and then ran past one player he made it appear as though he had it and then the quarterback ran by another player making it appear he just handed it to him. All along he had it.   
  
Boscorelli didn't advance. Looking around the guy didn't know what to do the player ahead of him, Bosco, was not advancing so when he saw David running down the left side of the field out of the corner of his eye he took after David. That is when Bosco made his move shooting up the middle.   
  
Defense was confused as hell running around the field trying to find the ball they didn't know the quarterback still had it and as some ran over to cover David others ran after Brad who thought had the ball chasing what they assumed the ball was headed or had it. When the quarterback threw back his arm and let it rip one saw it was going to Boscorelli who was running quick.   
  
Pigskin flaring through the air pigskin hit flesh and Bosco turned himself around to take off with the ball not knowing somebody was headed right for him.   
  
The closest Hawk placed his cleats into the torn up yard and used every ounce of strength to catch up to the quick receiver. The fans were screaming football players were jumping from the sideline up and down cheering on their team and for Bosco time stood still when he felt his body falling.   
  
He had the ball he was about to make a touchdown when the tiny problem occurred. A Hawk had advance from behind, he thought when he stepped into the end zone he was safe but the Hawk didn't think so.   
  
Bosco began to try and slow down his speed when he stepped over the white line when he heard a vicious yell come behind him and before he knew was happening he was tackled from behind.   
  
Still running full force the Hawk slammed into Bosco both players fell forward with enough speed the unthinkable happened. Bosco had begun to trip and when the other player pushed him forward and hit him with enough force he only had time to shut his eyes before his head and body hit headfirst into the goal post.   
  
Everybody stood up when this happened their breaths caught in their throats. Nobody liked to see a kid hurt, not even from the other team.   
  
The kid who slammed Bosco into the goal post took off his helmet when Boscorelli didn't move and he looked down and looked towards his team he didn't know what to do with the kid who lay limply in front of him. Coaches came running over quickly.   
  
"Get a stretcher we need a medic."   
  
  
Angela Rose Boscorelli who rarely came to Bosco's game because she was to busy with another male who she found interesting or made something up, her excuse she hated seeing her boy get beat up on the field. Even though Maurice said he never got beat up and always gave the beating himself she highly doubted that when she knew some what about offense and knowing their the ones who are tackled not the ones who tackle, unless their defending the quarterback or like her son, the receiver. Deep down she really hated football thought it was too violent for her and her son but she came anyways to the state game just knowing how much it felt for her to be there.   
  
So here she was in the stands cheering her son on when she watched her eldest son slam into the goal post. Shocked overwhelmed her, hoping he would get up yet she watched as the coaches yelled for EMS. Then protection hit high gear, she crawled over the people in her way and screamed her son's name.   
  
The entire crowd watched as the mother of the child was hurt jump from her seat and jump over the railing that separated the stands from the track.   
  
"Oh my God what is wrong with him?"   
  
Angela was by her son's side but she couldn't get close enough to touch him the coaches were keeping her away.   
  
"We can't be sure, we think he has a concussion but were sending him to the hospital."   
  
Tears began to start to make her eyes go unfocused as she looked down at her son.   
  
"Come on Mrs. Angela, this way."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on baby open those eyes of yours, come on show me those big beautiful eyes."  
  
"Yeah Stallion, we know your away, you lazy ass."   
  
"Don't call him that, my Maurice is an angel, come on my sweet angel."   
  
"Remind me to make fun of him for that."   
  
  
Bosco could hear the voices talking around him yet it seemed he just couldn't reach them it scared him to death everything was so confusing, and the voices made sense to him yet it was still so jumbled up.   
  
Slowly but surely as he opened his eyes he could begin to make out the blurry objects of his mother and then Tony came into the picture. At first he wasn't sure why the hell they were staring at him like he would never wake up again but then it hit him, the football game, the touchdown he was making and then that stupid goal post and then nothing after that.   
  
"Did we win?"   
  
  
Angela looked at her son disappointedly. Instead of asking about how long he was out and maybe even say some kind of smartass remark of them showing concern, he asks only one thing on his mind....football. It was football that landed him here in the first place but Bosco's friend interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Of course, after they sent you here we whooped them, 24 to 41, what you thinking stallion, oh I mean "Angel," Tony then laughed when Bosco response was a very weak middle finger.   
  
"That hurts," Tony grabbed his heart "right here."   
  
"Blow me." Joking back.   
  
"MAURICE!" Angela smacked her son on the shoulder.   
  
"Ouch Ma," pretending it hurt "no further damage to the patient here."   
  
A soft knock came to the door stopping all conversation and in walked Mikey.   
  
"Hey Bro." Mikey looked around nervously  
  
"Hey back."   
  
Tony cutting in before conversation would continue any further and not even having the chance to interrupt.   
  
"Well my cue is to leave, take care and get better there having a parade to welcome the state champions and you wouldn't' want to disappoint the ladies now do you?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, later." Bosco smirked and Tony left.   
  
"So, about football."   
  
"Oh for godsakes Ma."   
  
"Jeeze Ma, cut him some slack he just woke up."   
  
This little argument would carry on nobody caring who heard this, it was their fight. But Bosco wouldn't admit he was done with football, after being in a coma for two days, he realized football were for much bigger guys, guys who could break him not that he would admit that on his life. Bosco would be hesitant to tell his mother he would be joining the Army, not till he was accepted and she couldn't change his mind. He realized football was for guys like Tony and Tony did get his dream shot, he did get accepted to the Big Ten team of the University of Michigan playing for the Wolverines. Tony would also get end up beating up one of his teammates from school, Brad who played for Notre Dame; Tony still considered it a pussy school especially after Michigan beat them. Tony even got to experience the Rose Bowl, and getting to enjoy having his favorite team and being on the team and winning the National Champion Title and after military we know what happens to Maurice Boscorelli he becomes NYPD Officer Boscorelli. That is how the story ends....or is it?   
  
  
"POLICE!"   
  
Maurice Boscorelli was on leave for the holidays, back home; he was walking down one of the many streets of New York. He was thinking what he wanted to do after military when a scream came from behind he turned around to see a guy taking off with a women's purse. Running past him he didn't know what came over him but he wasn't going to have somebody do something like that in front of him so he took after the guy and it wasn't very long before he caught up and grabbed the hold of his shirt turning him around.   
  
"I'm sorry officer, I didn't mean." The guy realized Bosco wasn't even an officer but he just assumed he was off duty.   
  
"I promise I'll be good just don't send me to jail." Ripping the purse away from the guy he pushed him.   
  
"Don't let me catch you again." Taking off again the guy looked behind him and left not sure what to make of it.   
  
Bosco walked back to the woman who was standing in utter shock.   
  
"Well I'll be damned, Maurice Boscorelli."   
  
At first Bosco didn't recognize the women standing in front of him and then it dawned on him.   
  
"Mrs. Walters?"  
  
"My God Maurice,"   
  
"Oh here is your purse back."   
  
"Awww my hero thank you, so you responded quickly are you...." Not wanting to come out and say it she hinted off.  
  
"Actually I'm in the Military, Army Rangers, but I'm on leave right now, no I'm not an officer but hey you know what don't tell Ma but I think I'm going to be going to the Academy come time when I get out when my years are up."   
  
Mrs. Walters smiled brightly.   
  
"Well I think you would make a handsome officer, and make those ladies yell like they usually do, thank you again for retrieving my purse, I'm happy to know that you would be keeping the streets safer, catch you later Boscorelli."   
  
Leaving Bosco standing there he watched her retreating back and then heading back to his house he made a quick stop at the police department to sign up.   
  
  
So that's it, that is my story. You all know how it ends, I become the loud guy in the 55 Precinct yet hey people love me, but don't tell them, I'm not fond of many people. Guess who my training officer was? You guessed it, Sully, hah "Solving problems" oh dear God I hope I never hear that one again but that is how I went from playing football thinking I would go to college and maybe even pro to fighting crime and becoming an officer of the finest, the NYPD.   
  
THE END!  
  
_____________________________________________________  
Story Inspired and written to "Loudmouth's Fly" off of the Varsity Blues soundtrack (I wanted the song but sorry couldn't find the lyrics.) 


End file.
